College Kids
by purplebatman
Summary: What happens when the sidekicks are ready to go to college? Not any random colleges, but the same college. What happens when they 'forget' to tell the mentors? Barts not a snicth, Dick doesn't want to leave, and Roy has a ten on Ollie dyeing first.
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie Reyes: 18, child of Ted Kord and Micheal Carter (Booster Gold); Beetle Family. **

**Indigo Greyson: 18, child of Bruce Wayne, older sister of Dick Greyson; Bat Family. **

**Wally West: 18, child of Barry Allen, older brother to Bart Allen; Speedsters. **

**Tess Lance: 18, child of Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen, older sister of Roy Harper; Arrowbirds. **

**M'gann M'orzz: 18, niece of J'onn J'onzz; Martian Family**

**Kaldur'ahm: 18, partner to Aquaman; Atlantains**

**Conner Kent: 18 (or 3) child of Clark Kent; Supers**

The mentors didn't know how they did it, they didn't know why they did it, and they really didn't know how they failed to notice this. But somehow, someway (they strongly suspected they bribed Zantanna) all the 18 year old sidekicks had maneged to end up at the same college. Unfortantly for the mentors they only found this out when they dropped off their children at Stanford.

"Oliver? Dinah? What are you doing here?" asked Bruce, suprised. Dinah and Oliver looked equally as surprised to see him there.

"I could ask you the same question." said Oliver.

"Come on Dick, let's go before things get ugly." whispered Indigo, while grabbing her little brothers hand and walking over to where Tess had pulled Roy. (By a tree, about a yard away from the line of fire.

"Hey Tess, hey Roy." greeted Indigo, approching her best friend.

"Hey Indy. You know, I'm rethinking this whole 'lets let everyone find out we're all going to the same school when we get there' plan." said Tess.

"Why? I think seeing Bruce kill Ollie is gonna be funny." smirked Roy.

"Oh boy, here comes the beetles."

"What if the scarab gets pissed and just goes on a killing rapage?" questioned Dick.

"I shall laugh."

"Indy!" chastisised Tess.

"Bruce, Ollie, Dinah, why are you here?" inquired Ted.

"I think the better question is why are _you _here Ted?" asked a pissed off Ollie. Indigo quickly ran over, grabbed Jamie's hand, and dragged him to saftey.

"Hey guys, um, is everyone going to be alive after this?" asked a genuinly conserned Jamie.

"I hope not."

"Roy!"

"What? We were driving for 8 hours. I'm bored!"

"Here's the super sedan!" exclaimed Jamie excitedy.

"Must you call it that?" sighed Tess.

"Yes, yes I must." said Jamie in complete seriousness.

"Oh, joy! The reporters are here to! How lovley!" sarcasticaly commented Dinah.

"Why are all of you here?" asked Clark.

"Shut it!" screached Ollie.

The college students started to make frantic hand gestures signling for Conner to come over to them.

"This was not one of our better plans." said Tess as Conner aproched.

"I think it was."

"Why do you say that, Con?" questioned Indigo with a confused look on her face.

"Lois is just getting out of the car."

"I have a 10 on Ollie dyeing first."

"Roy!"

"I'll put 20 on Ted."

"Indy!"

"Oh! Here's the speedsters!"

"Um, hey guys! Why are you all here?" asked Flash, stepping out of his car.

"We could figure that out is Queen wasn't so damn annyoing!" shouted Batman.

Dick ran over and grabbed Wally and Barts hands before pulling them to the tree.

"Hey Walls. Who do you think is gonna dye first?"

"What?"

"Look! The Atlatian's are coming! The Atlatian's are coming!" cried Bart, pointing to Aquamans surface car.

"I repeat: What?" asked Wally again.

Jamie wasted no time sprinting over to aqualad and grabbing him by the upper arm. He dragged him over to the tree.

"Hey Kal. How does it feel to know your mentor has 60 bucks on him being the first to dye."

"In the bussiness?"

"This campus."

"..."

"And ariving last are the martians, always sheek in the huge black rapist van." said Wally in an announcer voice, making his hand into a microphone.

"Why are you here J'onn?!" snapped Lois, who had know about the heroes and their identities for years.

"To drop M'gann off at college. Is that not why we are all her?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dinah, sounding skeptical.

"M'gann has informed me that herself, Wally, Indigo, Tess, Jamie, Kaldur'ahm, and Conner all got into the same college. They decided to go to the same school so they could fight crime toghter, attend the same classes, and stay close."

The mentors all slowly turned their heads to where the group of tricksters were and narrowed there eyes. That would have all been scary on it's own, but Batman had on a _batglare. _Roy and Bart ran to hide behind Dick, who was starring at the ground. The college kids all hid behind Indigo, who rolled her eyes.

"Dick, Bart, Roy, did you know about this?" asked Lois slowly.

"Um..."

"Well..."

"Kinda, sorta, maybe."

"Yes or no." Lois said narrowing her eyes.

"It was their idea!" blurted Bart, pointing at the older group of kids.

"Snitch!" accused Wally.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AMNOTAMNOTAMNOTAMNOTAMNOTAMNOTAMNOT!" Bart started to scream at superspeed.

"ARETOARETOARETOARETOARETOARETOARETO!" Wally began to scream at the same time as Bart.

"Both of you knock it off right now!" chastisised Barry.

"He started it!" shouted Wally

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did no-"

"Zip!" inturupted Barry loudly.

"But h-" protested Bart.

"Zip!"

"But wh-" tried Wally.

"I said Zip!"

"Sorry Uncle Barry." muttered both boys in unison.

"We should get you set up Con, me and your dad have to get back to the office in 12 hours." suggested Lois, trying to escape the crazyness.

"What dorm number are you Conner?" asked Clark.

"12."

"Alright. See you guys later." said Clark as Lois, Conner, and Clark walked away.

Indigo put on a devilish grin and whispered something the mentors couldn't hear.

"We should really get you into your door to. I know your building but whats you room number?" asked Dinah

"11."

"What floor are you on?" aked Ollie.

"1. The mixed gender floor." answered Tess, inocently. So inocently, in fact, Roy saw the perfect oppertunity to make it dirty.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX! TESS IS GONNA HAVE SSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!" shouted Roy so loudly people were starting to stare. Ollie walked over and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Alright, see you guys later." said Dinah, walking away with Tess. Ollie swung Roy over his shoulder so he was hanging with his feet on Ollies back and his head on Ollies stomach. The hand was still clamped over his mouth.

"We better go to." said Barry. "Come on guys. Wally I know your building and floor, but not your room number."

"Uh, I think 10, or 11... mabey 12."

"Well let's go!" whined Bart, grabbing Wallys hand and draging him.

"Alright, we should get you set up as well." said Bruce.

"Alright. I'm in room-"

"I know your room."

"Right, sorry, I mistook you for a normal parent." said Indigo sarcasticaly.

Bruce rolled his eyes as the bats walked off.

"M'gan and I should go as well." said Kaldur.

"We will assist you with your things." said Martian Mahunter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000At the dorms0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright Con, let's get your stuff inside."

"Ok dad."

With that the two Kryptonions began unpacking. Lois made Conners bed with new blue sheets and a red and blue striped comforter. Clark put his clothes into the dresser, leaving Conner to put up his posters and calender. Conner also brought in his books, notebooks and pens and placed them on one of the two desks. When everything was unpacked Clark grabbed Conner into a bone-chrushing hug.

"Make good choices. I love you Con-El."

"Love... y-y-you.. t-t-t-t-wo... but... can-an-can't, er, br- breath."

Clark realsed Conner, who was trying to catch his breath.

"By Con, see you soon." said Lois, placeing a hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Bye guys. See you soon." said Conner.

As Clark and Lois were walking out they saw Dinah and Ollie enter the building, Dinah and Tess were hauling suitcase while Ollie was hauling an annoyed looking Roy.

"Hey guys!" greeted Dinah.

"Hey, Tess is in the same building as Conner?" questioned Clark.

"Yup, floor one." answered Ollie.

"That's the same floor as Conner." hinted Lois.

Ollie rolled her eyes. "We really should have guessed." sighed Dinah.

"See you later." called Clark as the reporting team walked away.

"So Tess, anything you'd like to tell us?" asked Ollie.

"I'm sharing a room with Indy, M'gan got a single room, Conner and Kaldur are sharing, and Jamie and Wally are also sharing. We have dorms 12, 11, 10, and 9. 12 is across the hall from 11, and 10 is next to 12. Across from 10 is 9, which is next to 11." responded Tess, putting on the 'I'm an angle face'.

"How did you get this sneaky?" inquired Dinah.

"Indy and Roy are terrible influnces."

Roy tried to say something that sounded like 'I resent that' but Ollies hand muffled him.

When they reached 11 Ollie finaly put down Roy and Uncovered his mouth. Roy stuck out his tounge at him and Ollie rolled his eyes.

"Let's get you set up." said Dinah.

Tess made her bed with her plain, pale yellow sheets and her starch white comforter. Dinah neatly folded her clothes and put them away in drawers. Tess put a light yellow make-up case with white flower details on top of the half of the dresser she claimed, and put her shoes under the desk nearest the window. She brought a pair of light yellow hunter boots, black flats, white flats, yellow flats, bright yellow and black sneakers, and light brown uggs. She neatly put her books, Queen indestries laptop and school supplies on the desk she claimed. Roy stuck her Hunger Games calander to the wall while Ollie hung her full legnth mirror on the door.

"Bye hun, call us whenever you want and come home whenever!" smiled Dinah, hugging her daughter closely.

"I'll miss you guys." said Tess while ruffleing Roys hair, making it into a firey orange mess.

"Bye kid." said Ollie smiling. "Have fun in school."

"Bye!" Tess called out her door while they were leaving. She then put the yellow sport bag containg her coustems, quiver, arrows, and bow under her bed.

While Dinah, Ollie, and Roy were leaving they spotted Bruce. He didn't appaer to see them and Ollie smirked. The big bad bat was in for a supprise.

"Here's room 11!" squeked Dick pointing at the door. He opened it to reavel Tess, lying on her bed.

"Indy!" squaled Tess. "You're finaly here! I've been waiting for like, 2 whole minutes! I'll help you unpack!"

Bruce shot Indigo a glare.

"What? You should be happy! How much trouble can I possibly get in with Tess!" Indigo answered her fathers glare.

Bruce rolled his eyes before saying "Let's unpack."

"I'll make your bed." said Tess, while she grabbed Indigo's scarlett red sheets and indigo comforter that had dark purple swirls covering it in a dizzy patern.

"I'll put away clothes!" called Dick while he dragged a suitcase over to the dresser.

"I'll bringing in your books and school supplies." said Bruce, grabbing a box.

"I'll do something!" said Indigo. She put her shoes under her desk, copying Tess. She had brought black comabat boots (not the girly kind, legitiment cobat boots.), dark purple bearpaws (because uggs were SO overdone.), indigo gym shoes with scarlett lace and dark puple stripes, and the pair of black flats Tess forced her to bring. Indigo put her indigo/scarlett/dark purple music player on the dresser next to Tess's make-up kit. (Indy just had a plastic bag with maskcara, eyeliner, and lip gloss.) Indy then put her Wayne Tech laptop on top of the desk Tess left for her. When they were done unpacking Indy ruffled Dicks hair.

"Pa păsărică. Îmi va fi dor atat de mult."

"Îmi va fi dor de. Vino acasă de multe ori!" Dick said.

"Pa tată. Îmi va fi dor de o tona. Spune Alfred spun din nou la revedere."

"Am de gând să dor de tine. Pe curând. Amintiți-vă pentru a apela ori de câte ori aveți nevoie sau doriți să." said Bruce.

Tess had no idea what they were saying but knew it was Dick and Indigos native lanuge. She smiled to herself, knowing that when the bats showed public emotion, it was always in the way no one else could understand. Dick suddenly latched onto Indigo. She smiled and huged him. Then after 9 minutes she looked a tad annoyed.

"Um, ok Dick, you can let go now."

"Nu!"

"Da."

"Nu!"

"Da!"

"Nu!"

"Come on Dickie we have to go." sighed Bruce.

That just made Dick hug his sister tighter. Bruce pryed Dick off of Indy and walked out the door.

"Bye!" Indy called out the door. After watching until they were out of sight before walking back into the room, and shoving a scarlett, indigo, and dark purple gym bag filled with coustuems, utilite belts, extra supplies, and masks, and shoving it under her bed.

While Bruce was walking out holding Dick, he spoted Aquaman and Martian Manhunter walking with M'gan and Kaldur to there rooms.

**Next chapter, Wally, Jamie, Kaldur, and M'gann move in!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_It was a crisp day and I was laying on my bed, doodling my way through a page of math, hopping to get a D. I finish all 37 questions in 50 seconds before grabbing open my laptop to write some fiction. When suddenly, a blue light flashed before me, immersing my room in a cold front. I close my eyes due to the blinding light, and when I open them, I'm in a cell with wires attached to my head._**

**_"Where am I?" I stutter._**

**_"You are in cell 10F." a voice from no where says._**

**_"C-cell? Why?"_**

**_"You have the mind of a writter purplebatman, a crazy mind, minds we like to study." A lady appears, she has a kind face and long black hair tied into a dancers bun. She long eyelashes, red lips, and a flawless complexion. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a red blouse, black flats, and a starch white lab coat._**

**_"Study?"_**

**_"Yes, mostly people don't wake up for this part. Mostly when they just wake up with writters block, completely unaware of a chip in there head."_**

**_"CHIP?"_**

**_"Yes. We absorb your information, and we see if we can find ways to break it down, to understand you. That's not so bad right? Wanting to understand you?_**

**_"Let me go!"_**

**_"Sorry, but I can't do that. Goodnight G***."_**

**_"Aurgh!" I let out a cry of despair and pain as they inject me with a syrum. I unwillingly close my eyes as the womans face blurs, then fades._**

* * *

_**So all of that was a long winded way to say I'm going on hatius due to writers blocks. Sorry. I'll try to write again soon!**_


End file.
